Mister
Mister – known in French as monsieur (for "my lord") or in Spanish as señor (for "sir"), and abbreviated as Mr. – was a moderately formal title used in addressing an individual, most typically a male. It was often combined with the individual's surname, it was usually used socially and implied either respect or a lack of an established social relationship (as when first meeting someone). In such a case, it was also often used when a person addressed another, whose name they did not know. ( ; ; ; ) The term "mister" was properly used to a variety of civilian individuals, such as: Mister Garak or Mister Neelix ( ; ) The President of the Federation was properly addressed as "Mister President." ( ) The Chairman of the Tal Shiar was properly addressed as "Mister Chairman". ( ) James T. Kirk referred to Charlie Evans as "Mister Evans". Evans, who was not raised by Humans and who lack the understand of many formalities, later asked Doctor Leonard McCoy "Why does he call me Mister Evans?" To which McCoy could only reply, "Because that's your name." ( ) Neelix often referred to Tuvok as "Mister Vulcan," a result of a misunderstanding during their first meeting. ( ) During the Dominion War in 2374, Jake Sisko approached Weyoun 5 addressing him as "Mister Weyoun". Weyoun responded, stating, "Oh, please. I prefer just Weyoun." ( ) After his marriage to Deanna Troi, William T. Riker was referred to jokingly as "Mister Troi." ( ) Use in service In Starfleet, adhering to old Earth naval tradition, it was also used sometimes in lieu of a more formal rank. This was generally done only when a superior officer addressed a subordinate, but it could also be used by subordinate-ranked individuals with superior officers when there was an established social relationship as well. ( ) In line with the tradition, and formalized by Starfleet protocol, the moniker was also utilized in Starfleet by senior officers to address female subordinate officers, as was the case with Lieutenant Saavik. ( ) Not all Starfleet female officers were enamored with the naval tradition of using original male monikers for females as well, as Ensign Harry Kim discovered when he introduced himself to his new captain, Kathryn Janeway, using the correct moniker "sir" – the formal companion moniker of "mister", used when addressing a superior officer. Janeway made it clear that she preferred being addressed by rank, "Ensign, despite Starfleet protocol, I don't like being addressed as sir. (...) Ma'am is acceptable in a crunch, but I prefer Captain." ( ) Counselor Deanna Troi on the other hand, half-jokingly admonished Data to address her henceforth as "sir", upon her promotion to commander. ( ) Women in Starfleet referred to as "mister", included: * In 2266, Angela Martine was jokingly referred to as "Mister" by Robert Tomlinson, after she did the same to him. ( ) * In 2285, Lieutenant Saavik was addressed as "Mister" by Admiral Kirk and Spock. ( ) On some occasions, the term may be used alone to address an individual, as in an example given by James T. Kirk in 2266 on board the . During a conference with several crew members, Lieutenant became heated in protest to the lack of action being taken in pursuit of a . After allowing Stiles to speak freely, Kirk calmly replied, "Sit down, mister." ( ) Following the capture of Pavel Chekov, who was believed to have been a Russian spy discovered aboard the aircraft carrier in 1986, he was warned by the interrogating FBI agent that "You play games with me, mister, and you're through." ( ) A Starfleet captain was not generally referred to as "mister." Jean-Luc Picard did not mind being mistakenly called "Mister Picard" by Professor Richard Galen in 2368. ( ) Captain Will Decker was referred to as "Mister Decker" after being temporarily reduced in rank to commander in the 2270s. ( ) took note of Julian Bashir not like those from the Institute, as he recognized that Bashir was able to pass himself off as "normal", mockingly calling him "mister normal Starfleet man. Mister productive member of society," before suggesting that he and the others like him could "learn to be just like him. Wear little uniforms. Yes, sir. No, sir. Thank you, sir." ( ) Individuals addressed as misters * Mister Archer * Mister Arex * Mister Baris * Mister Bashir (aka Mister Merriweather; both only in Julian Bashir, Secret Agent) * Mister (mirror) * Mister Bashir * Mister Bennings * Mister Bokar * Mister Branson * Mister Chekov * Mister Cing'ta * Mister Clayton * Mister Crusher (aka "young Mister Crusher" once by Riker) * Mister Damar * Mister * Mister Darvin (aka Mister Waddle) * Mister Data * Mister Depnen * Mister Duchamps * Mister Eddington * Senor Eli * Mister Falow * Mister Fields * Mister Fontaine * Senor Frank * Mister Fullerton * Mister Garak (aka Mister Kamar) * Monsieur Goulot * Mister Luther Sloan (aka Mister Greer) * Mister Hanok * Mister Homn * Mister * Mister Klaang * Mister Kolrami * Mister Kovat * Mister Kyle * Mister La Forge * Mister Lamonay S. * Mister Leslie * Mister Lorkin * Mister MacReady * Mister Markel * Mister Mayweather * Mister Morla * Mister Mudd * Mister Mullibok * Mister Muniz * Mister Nog * Mister O'Brien * Mister Odo * Mister Pabst * Mister Paris (also called "Monsieur Thomas") * Mister Parton * Mister Piersall * Mister Plinn * Mister Preston * Mister Primmin * Mister Quark * Mister Reed * Mister Reed * Mister Retaya * Mister Rom * Mister Russell * Mister Ryan * Mister Saavik * Mister Sato * Mister Scott * Mister Shepard * Mister Sisko (aka "young Mister Sisko" once by Odo) * Mister Sisko (aka "young Mister Sisko" once by Dax) * Mister (mirror) * Mister Spock * Mister Stevens * Mister * Mister Sulu * Mister Tandro * Mister * Mister Terev * Mister Tholl * Mister Tolar * Mister Tosk * Mister Tucker * Mister Tuvok (aka "Mister Vulcan") * Mister Vaatrik * Mister Velik * Mister Walking Bear * Mister Webb * Mister Weyoun * Mister Whalen * Mister * Mister Worf (aka "Mister Woof") * Mister Zayra * Mister Zeemo See also * "Mister Academy" * "Mister Cube" * "Mister Doom and Gloom" * "Mister Ears" * "Mister Klingon" * "Mister Leisure Suit" * "Mister Nice Guy" * "Mister Pyramid" * "Mister Regent" * "Mister Starfleet" * "Mister Tall and Popular" * "Mister Tricorder" * "Mister Woof" * "Mister Vulcan" External link * Category:Titles